Chapter 279: Apprehension
Characters (in order of appearance) *Shuji Sumimura *Masamori Sumimura *Toshimori Sumimura *Yoshimori Sumimura *Shigemori Sumimura *Okuni (in Masamori's memory) *Tokine Yukimura *Yurina Kanda *Sen Kagemiya *Kikusui *Shiragiku *Souji Hiura *Executive 4 *Executive 10 *Executive 12 *Executive 2 *Executive 5 *Executive 3 *Executive 6 *Nizou Ougi *Shichirou Ougi Summary Masamori Sumimura scolds Yoshimori for not resting as he was told. He points out that worrying over Souji Hiura won't change anything. Yoshimori says he's fine. Masamori refuses to accept this and forces Yoshimori to have breakfast and go to school, pointing out that he can't ignore the worries of other people. On the way to school, Tokine tries to reassure Yoshimori about Souji's treatment. Her attempt at comforting him makes Yoshimori realize that Masamori was right: he cannot ignore it when Tokine is worried for him. He apologizes for making her worry, and though Tokine laughs this off, Yoshimori sees it as an exaggerated response. He questions all his efforts at training, if he is still hurting Tokine. Yoshimori promises Tokine that he will never do anything to make her cry again, and asks her not to worry about him. At school, many of the students are discussing the previous night's happenings, some of which they were able to see in the night sky. Yurina Kanda asks Yoshimori about this. He says no matter what happens, that she shouldn't worry because he will protect her. Yurina thinks he seems more mature. Sen Kagemiya calls Yoshimori outside, inwardly wondering if he should be worried about him. Yoshimori says he will use the blank state without summoning Shiguma from now on, because not being able to stabilize the power caused trouble for everyone. Yoshimori admits that he was overwhelmed by Karasumori's power, and that things could turn very bad if he can't handle it properly. Masamori discuss Souji's condition with Kikusui, the Relief Unit head. Kikusui says that because Souji lost a lot of blood and was badly injured, he could not be fully healed, though he should wake up soon. Kikusui admits it was strange that despite the fact that Souji was cut through to his back, his internal organs were unharmed, as if he were able to hold himself together. He asks if Souji is an Ayakashi Majiri, though Masamori wonders if this was due to Yoshimori's power, and hopes Souji will be able to provide some information. Kikusui advises Masamori to get some rest, but Masamori says there will be an executive meeting that night. At the executive meeting, several members discuss Yumeji Hisaomi's death with amusement, and suspicion falls on Masamori again. Masamori boldly suggests that they stop the pointless talk and start the meeting. Several executives take offense to this, but Masamori points out there are only eight of them left. Nizou Ougi, the current Ougi clan head, informs his youngest son Shichirou Ougi that the Commander has canceled their contract because of Shichirou's actions. Yoshimori watches over Souji, and Shuji Sumimura volunteers to do so while Yoshimori is on duty. As Shuji leaves, Yoshimori is thrilled when Souji suddenly wakes up. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters